


Small Works

by Junipher



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junipher/pseuds/Junipher





	Small Works

"What do you want?" the Vampire asked, his face now looking less like a demon and more like a tired, ordinary man.


End file.
